MegaMan X: Broken Dreams, Corrupted Data
by Kamuiheart
Summary: After the war was won, after Lusamine was defeated, our heroes suffered major losses and damage to their families. X had lost Alia to Vile, and Zero lost his son to Lusamine, and his daughter to a spreading virus known as Reploidzena. Rebuilding families and allies, our heroes must prepare for the true final fight, while protecting who they hold dear. To protect what they fight for


MegaMan X: Corrupted Data

ElecFlare/DarkMegaMan 55

A/N:After a year hiatus, I'm back again, and this time with a more serious and dedicated attitude towards my stories. I hope that I can satisfy whoever reads, and I hope whoever does, enjoy! This story is one that is developing in an RP with me and a friend on this site, with elements of another RP with another friend also on this site.

 **WARNING: _THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY SENSITIVE AND TOUCHY SUBJECTS, MOST OF WHICH I AM AWARE OF THE SEVERITY OF. THIS STORY CONTAINS YURI, STRONG LANGUAGE SEXUAL CONTENT, BLOOD AND GORE, DOMESTIC ABUSE, INTENSE SCENES AND CONTENT THAT I DO NOT THINK IS SAFE IF YOUR UNDER THE AGE OF 18. PLEASE, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE AT ANYTIME READING, PLEASE CLICK OFF. ALL THE SEXUAL SCENES IN THIS STORY CONTAIN CHARECTERS THAT ARE EITHER 18+ OR CONSENTING ADULTS_**

 ** _THIS STORY ALSO TOUCHES UPON THE TOPIC OF SUICIDE. I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACT OF SUICIDE. IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING, THERE IS HOPE._**

THE KARI, XION, SELKIE, AND ANIU CHARECTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF FLARETALE, A USER ON THIS SITE. ZIRO IS PROPERTY OF ICEE THE HEDGEHOG.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: THE WAR IS WON, BUT OUR WAR HAS BEEN LOST**_

 **DATE: DECEMBER 17TH, 21XX**

 **TODAY WE HAVE FINALLY BROKEN THE LONG SILENCE OF NEWS FROM THE MAVERICK HUNTERS. TODAY, WE HAVE CAPTAIN ZERO GIVING A REPORT ON THE AFTERMATH OF THE WAR. HE CLAIMS THAT HE HAS TURNED ABUSIVE TOWARDS HIS NAVIGATOR, IRIS, MOREOVER, THAT HIS SON AND COMMANDER MEGAMAN X'S DAUGHTER ARE TOGETHER, CONFIRMING NEWS OF THESE RUMORS LEAKED FROM AN INSIDE SOURCE. READ MORE ON THIS ON PAGE 'BREAKING NEWS'**

I never asked for much in this life that Wily bestowed upon me. Only that my friends are safe and my wife and children are safe. However, after this war, we all suffered heavy casualities in our own, personal wars. There's a virus going around called the Reploidzena virus, as yo all now know, a disease that targets a Reploids brain and renders them essentially braindead. My daughter, Rosemary, has been affected by this, Iris and I working our asses off trying to figure out a cure before she dies completely. X has lost his son, Conner, and lover, Alia, to Vile. I lost my son, Zeta to Lusamine, but his body has yet to be recovered. My other son, Ziro, has become a lover to X's adopted daughter, Xion.

I admit, fate hasn't been very kind to us. X has developed PTSD from watching Alia and Conner die right in front of him, Axl lost his right arm in the fight with Lusamine, and I've become...angrier. I've stooped to lows I'd never thought I'd stoop to before. I...I often fight with Iris because of disagreements me and her brother have, and one time, she tried to calm me down, and unknowingly, I struck her. I know how this sounds, and I have not become abusive towards my wife. We are currently working this out and I will not comment further upomt this.

I know that this particular journal entry isn't that descriptive in detail of the problems we've all faced, but it should give you all an idea of why we need the press to stay away from the base, as we all have our problems we need to work out. Thank you for patience.

-Commander Zero Omega.

* * *

After seeing the headline, Zero cringed and almost broke his phone. Our former hero was sitting upon a snow filled bench, waiting for his wife to come out of the base. She often took a very long time to get ready. He understood too. He got ready like a female as well, making sure his hair was acceptable took him about an hour, and the outfit he wanted to wear was very specific and had to be perfect. For example, Zero now was wearing a red vest, a blue undershirt with a hood, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and red boots. He needed to look a very specific way, but couldn't explain it. It wasn't a specific style that he rocked.

Zero was also very self conscious about his face, and the symmetry of it. He always felt as if his nose was slightly off center, and it bothered him. Being with Iris bothered him. It always begged the question of would he still be the same hsd she stayed dead after he killed her, not to say he wasn't ecstatic she was back and able to love him, and his many flaws?

Zero sighed as he sat, deep in thought. He looked at the bright city lights, mostly being green red and white, as Christmas time was almost her. The light blue hue that cast over Abel City was very erie, but relaxing at the same time. Zero rested his cheek upon his fist and closes his sapphire eyes, lightly blowing his bangs out of his face. He felt the snow gently fall upon his nose and he wiggled it off, then he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist.

From the left side of him. He felt a warm, soft silk like material rub up against his face. Zero opened his eyes again and saw Iris leaning on his nipple area, her arms around his waist. Her brown hair was rubbimg against his face as she nuzzled him, Zero putting his arm around her. He gave her a kiss upon the forehead, her bangs rather. Iris smiled warmly in contrast to the cold night. Her jade eyes were closed, and she seemed very happy to be cuddled with Zero like this. Zero slowly raised her chin and gives her a kiss on the lips, the two sharing a very deep embrace, their eyes closed and shiney hair reflecting off the moonlight.

"Mmmmm..." Escaped Iris's lips as she becomes so enthralled by their romance, that the cold night didn't seem to bother her at all. She puts her hands upon Zero's cheeks and keeops their lips locked, Zero moving his head clockwise a bit as the two stop to rub their heads together, but Iris gives Zero a kiss on the nose before the two kiss again. It was moments like these were the two forgot about everything and forgot about the past pain, and focused on the warm feeling of each other's love for one another. It was their therapy. Their way of staying sane.

Zero breaks the kiss and rubs her long brown hair down to her hair holder, doing it in soft, slow, very smooth strokes, almost as if she were a pet. He looks at her and opens his eyes, Iris opening her's. He smiles very lightly at her.

"So, Iris...it's a beautiful night huh? Just us out here, nothing to harm us. Just us two, finally." He says, continuing to pet Iris.

Iris nods in agreement, giving him a light kiss on the nose. She puts her knees over his legs and smiles, blinking a bit. She leans into him and closes her again, just wanting to sit there in silence with him. Zero tiltied his head at the gesture, but begins to stroke her hair again, resting his head upon her's. There was no words needed in this exchange at all. Just two lovers who made it through with the sheer thought of the other. They were reasy for whatever tommorow brought them. As long as the two had each other, then it'd be alright...

* * *

After Zero killed Iris and she died in his arms, they were thankfully able to bring her back, the head medic known as Aniu brought her back with no problem, the two able to continue their relationship and start a family, as X did with the now deceased Alia, and Axl had adopted a daughter with a human hunter known as Kari. Colonel was able to be brought back as well and now fights with the Maverick Hunters, being the one to take down Dynamo. All went well till the end of the war.

Alia was raped by Vile in front of a helpess X, who had killed her and their 8 year old son, Connor. Since then, X can't even bring himself to pick up his buster. Vile had also paralyzed Winter, the lover of Zero's eldest son, Zack.

Axl had lost his arm to Sigma and would've lost his life hadn't his teammates downed Sigma. Since then, Aniu has been working on a replacement for his arm.

They fought for a better tomorrow, but the tommorw they fought for ended up being hell to live in afterwards. But the Maverick Hunters job is never over. Soon a new threat would inevitably appear, only this time they're weaker as a result of what they thought was the final battle. They're in for the fight of their lives.


End file.
